Everyone has a Past
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: A ghost from Jade's past, a new member in the group and a jealous Beck...Just an average day in the life of Jade West. 10/22/11: I lost rack of this story, and can't seem to put it back to how I had planned. So, I'm sorry but I'm ending it.
1. Guess Who?

_Hey, this story has been in my head for so long and everytime I try to update my story, Perfectly Broken, this one got in the way. I'm not sure how long this story will be but I do not think it is over yet. I hope you like it and as always the more nice reviews I get the quicker I update. Please no flames, I have had a good amount on some of my other stories and I am working hard on getting better._

* * *

'How long does it take to fall out of love? How hard is it to cover it up, to hide it in some way? As difficult as it may be, is it worth the hurt to get shot down? Who gets to decide the answers? Does he hold the final word? And if so, why on Earth would I give him that power?'

These questions have managed to invade my mind ever since the fateful day I met him, Beck Oliver. Just the name brings a much to familiar wave of feelings. I hate that feeling in my stomach when we sit together, that happy, warm, disgusting feeling. Its a weak feeling, one that should have never been acted upon. Honestly, had I not just sworn myself away from the myth that is love. You'd think I would have been smarter then to fall into the same hole that has been drowning my mother and sister for so long. I'm tired of hearing how my sister's boyfriend of the week is 'the one'. As if there really is one person for every one. Then I get to watch my mom's boyfriend swear he's nothing like my father, yet he is practically a clone. The only change is the switch from alcohol to cigarettes. But apparently it's my fault not his, apparently I'm just jealous according to my mother. Jealous of what, I have no idea. What do I care only three years in this town, in that house, and I'll be free. Gone as soon as that diploma hits my hand.

Shaking my head as my mind wonders I think to myself, 'Enough with the pity party Jade, no one really cares. Put up your shield and walk through those doors like nothing can get to you. Hold your head up and you'll make it through one more day.'

Pushing open the obnoxiously colored doors, I move quickly and unnoticed to my locker. Without a glance around, I make my way to my safe haven. Room A5, Sikowitz. Taking my seat in the back of the class, I watch as my classmates flow in. Most held fearful looks on their faces, this being our sophomore year and or spontaneous teacher still has them on their toes. Even after a year in his class no one has figured him out yet and truth be told I doubt, we ever will.

Checking the clock, 7:40, five minutes till class starts, and as usual our debatably insane teacher is late.

Effortlessly Beck slides into the seat beside mine and I force the smile off my face. Moments later Cat stakes claim on the unoccupied seat to my left. Looking around I notice Tori, Andre and Robbie have already settled themselves in the front of the room.

Minutes ticked by and finally our teacher decided to grace us with his presence. But instead of his crazy every day self, a troubled man stood before us. The room went silent at the sight of our teacher. I have known Sikowitz since I turned ten and I have only ever seen him like this one time and believe me it was a day neither of us ever want to relive.

Ignoring the rest of the class Sikowitz stares at me and my fears are confirmed. Closing my eyes for a brief second I allow myself to relive the pain and hopelessness of that fateful day six years ago.

'The rain was pounding on the windshield as my father and I made our way to the my school's theatre. In those days he was my guardian and though it was scary at times it was safer then my other options. The play was Romeo and Juliet, naturally I had finally been cast as the lead opposite my best friend at the time Florence Tern. Sikowitz was our stage director and the show went off without a hitch.

But the real tragedy was waiting for me once I got off the stage. Cat had hugged me and ran off to find Robbie, leaving me to find my father. By the time I spotted him we were, at least I thought, the last ones in the auditorium.

Walking up to him I could smell the alcohol on his breathe and knew I was in for a fight. But as I was preparing myself for whatever he was going to do, I could not help but wonder how he had smuggled the booze into the auditorium, never once did I think to ask why he would. It was just a natural occurrence with my father.

Before I knew it the yelling had started, and the insults came easily. My inability to act, how horrible I look and just for kicks he decided to add that I took away his talent and am useless with it. Not sure how that made since to him but with the amount of empty bottles under his chair I'm just proud he can even stand. Rolling my eyes I feel myself fall, or rather being pushed to the ground as he turned and walked away from me. Our rusty old truck started and I was left to sort out how I was getting home.

Before I had a chance to stand up, Sikowitz came running in. Apparently he had heard the yelling and came as fast as his coconut fuzzed brain could bring him. Pulling me up on my feet he walked me to his car and brought me to Cat's house for the night explaining everything to her parents.'

Opening my eyes, I turn to Sikowitz and nod.

"Jade I need to speak with you outside." He says slowly

Standing up I walk towards the door, hearing a chorus of: "What did she do?" and "Is Sikowitz alright?"

Once out the door, Sikowitz turns seriously to me.

"He's here Jade. They say he's teaching a class on music management."

Bring my face up from the ground I nod for him to continue knowing there is something more he needs to say. Pausing for a moment, he puts his hands on my shoulders and begins again.

"Jade he's coming to all the classes to get acquainted with the students. I figured you could go to the bathroom and I will call you when he leaves."

Shaking my head I reply, "I won't be that scared little girl again Sikowitz. He has haunted me for so many years, it's time I stood up for myself. Besides, it's better I see him with witnesses around then alone."

Shaking his head in agreement, he motions for me to go through the door first.

Twisting the nob, I realize the class had seen our exchange and was know greeted with curious looks from everyone. Taking my seat between Cat and Beck. I lean towards Cat and whisper to her, "He's here."

Letting out a loud 'Eep' I look at her, begging her to act calm with my eyes. Obeying as best she could, Cat looked to the front of the room. I could tell Beck was curious, but only five people know of this weakness and there is no way I'm bringing another person into it.

Pulling out my phone I quickly text Florence, "Guess who's here?"

Within second my phone vibrates, "I'll be there in a few. Your in Sikowitz's class right."

Typing carefully I reply, "Yeah A5, what class are you coming from I'll get Sikowitz to sign you out."

"G2, Biology with Mrs. Vincent."

"Okay, one second."

Standing up, I whisper the directions to Sikowitz, and return to my seat.

After putting down the phone and discreetly nodding to me, Sikowitz addresses the class, "At nine we will be introduced to the music management teacher, Mr. Ryan Grains." Flinching unnoticeably at his name, Sikowitz tells the class to take the rest of the time to play charades on the stage.

While paying attention to the game Beck drapes his arm casually around my shoulders shouting random things at Andre on stage. Cat halfheartedly plays the game while all the while keeping an eye on me. If I was in my right mind right now I would have said something to make her stop babying me but as it stands all I can do is watch the door.

Within minutes the door is opened unnoticed to all but myself, Cat and Sikowitz. In slipped my savior and quickly I slip out of Beck's grip and to the back of the room where Florence stood. Glancing around, i notice know one noticed out presence and quickly slip into Florence's comforting arms.

"It's going to be alright." He says, and I can tell he is just as mad and scared as I am. "How long until he's here?"

"Sikowitz said at nine, so we have, like half an hour." I say pulling back from the embrace to stand beside him.

"Good." He replied wrapping his arm around my waste and pulling me into his side.

Normally I would have pushed anyone who did this away, but this is Florence. The guy who has stood by me since kindergarten, my best friend. The only thing that brought Florence and I to separate was the high pitched squeal from Cat. Before I could pull to far away from Florence the class' attention was on us and all the girls took in Florence's appearance. Soon enough Cat was hugging the breathe out of Florence while the rest of the class looked at Sikowitz for an explanation.

"Glad you could make it Florence." Sikowitz said from his spot on the stage. "Everyone this is our new student Florence Tern. Now that introductions are done, Robbie I believe you were up."

Walking toward the three of us at the back of the room, Sikowitz explained to us that Florence's and my schedules will most likely be changed in an effort to keep me comfortable. Florence immediately agreed and Sikowitz said he would get us an appointment with the main office as soon as he could. Soon he went back to half heartedly teaching the class as the three of us brought chairs together in the far back of the classroom. We set their talking and cracking jokes to pass the time until we had to see him. Every so often I could feel Beck's gaze on me, but instead of returning it I continue our conversation, in fear that if I look up he will see the problem and get dragged into this hopeless drama.

Today is probably the only day that I have ever been truly happy that Beck is not the jealous type. Can you imagine how much worse this would be with a possessive boyfriend watching my every move.

After many jokes and playful threats thrown in my father's direction the fateful time had come.


	2. There's No Escape Now

_Hey again. I really love this story and I like how Florence is developing. Positive feed back will get a fast update, [briber intended :D ] Read and Review. I have some good ideas for the next chapters but if you'd like to see something happen put it in a review and I'll try and see if I can put it in. _

* * *

As soon as the clock struck nine our small group tensed up. Within moments the door nob was slowly, almost mockingly turned, and in came the man I have both feared and hated for many years. As he entered the air flew from my lungs and I had to grip Florence's arm to keep myself stable. Cat looks at me unsure if I will end up in jail for murder or in the hospital from shock. Flashing a small smile toward her, I quietly scoot my chair farther back until the back of the plastic hit the wall.

There he is, the man who causes me so much pain. The same man that caused all the bruises I never talked about, the man who even to this day ruins my life.

He stood in the front of the room with his cocky grin for what seemed like hours. Finally, a nervous looking Sikowitz walked up and began talking to him. Seeing as his attention was diverted I was given the chance to actually see my father after all these years. There he stood with that same cocky smirk and obnoxious stance. In place of the stained and ripped clothes I had known him to wear, he had on a pale blue suit with an even paler blue shit under it.

After having a hushed conversation with the nosy class staring at the two, Sikowitz walked off the stage while simultaneously introducing my father.

Standing alone on the stage he began his introduction, "Hey, everyone I will be your music management means that I will teach you how to manage your music careers. In my class each of you will create a 12 track CD composed by you. They can be made of mostly cover songs but at least song must be written by you. Duets are also okay, but there needs to be a few songs of only you."

At his words the class broke off into excited whispers, only to be brought back to attention after being pelted by balls from none other then Sikowitz. Once the class was calm on ball flew and hit my father, successfully knocking the wind right out of him. If possible, I love Sikowitz a little more after that last hit.

Slowly regaining his breathing the man stood back up, glaring at the man who hit him. Only to see Sikowitz hold his hands up looking around with mock anger on his face, seeming to want to find who hand thrown the ball.

Shaking it off my father quickly wrapped up his speech, most likely fearing another hit, "So these are the lessen plans for my class. I should also mention that if you see yourself in a music profession or have ever been cast a role in one of the musicals here at Hollywood Arts, it is mandatory that you attend my class for at least a semester. Any questions?"

His eyes began scanning the room looking at each person, waiting for a hand to be raised. As his gaze neared the three of us in the back corner, I panicked. Granted I can do alright in Sikowitz's drive by acting things, I am not so good when I'm trying with all my power not to either run up and kill the man I call my father or run from this once sacred place. So in my panicked mind I mad a split second decision that granted was horrible. Before my father had a chance to recognize me, I pulled Florence into a quick emotionless kiss. Breaking apart a few seconds later when we were sure the man had looked away. For once I am grateful for the idiotic people in my class, because as they began asking questions previously answered I had time to explain to Florence.

"Sorry," I whispered as I wiped my lips off, watching as he did the same. "He was about to recognize me."

"It's okay, it was a stage kiss, right. Just acting." He spoke softly

"Of course, I'm not a home wrecker and neither are you. Besides your like my brother." I reply shoving him slightly.

Laughing slightly, we return our attention to the smuck in the front of the room.

A few more question were asked and by nine forty my father had a fan club. The class in love with his project of a CD of their own and already I can tell if I told the story I would not be believed.

Finally the bell rings the class makes its way out into the crowded hallway. Usually I would wait for Beck and the others, but when I looked back I saw them crowded around my father and instead chose to enjoy brunch with Florence.

"Are we not going to wait for Cat and your friends?" Florence questions once we were out of the classroom.

"First off, Tori and I are not friends and second the group bought Ryan's scam and are crowded around him like he's a genius or something." I reply stopping in front of my lock and key covered locker.

"No need to get testy there, Jadey." At my glare he continued. "Anyway, Sikowitz said we can go into the main office at lunch for our new schedules."

I nod and grab my biology book from my messy locker. "How was the biology test by the way?"

"I don't know I ran for Sikowitz's room before she could finish explaining how to bubble in each answer." He smirked.

Closing my locker I turn around leaning my back against it as I look into Florence's friendly, dark brown eyes. "Thanks for that, it would have been a lot worse had you not been there."

"Yeah, about that jerk are you going to be okay next period?" He questions, as he brushes his black streaked blue hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I should be fine."

"Good. I'll come find you at lunch so we can go to the office. Plus I'm pretty sure that boyfriend of yours is going to want to talk to me." He said laughing a little starring at something down the hall.

"Beck? No, he's to mellow to be jealous"

"See for yourself he's been glaring daggers at my since we walked over here."

Sure enough, down the hall to my right stood a very curious Beck. That's what he gets for making me jealous, finally some payback.

"Your enjoying this aren't you Jade." Florence asks in a mock disapproving tone.

"Me? Never." I reply sarcastically, "Walk me to class?"

"It'd be my pleasure." He replied mockingly, sticking out his elbow to thread my hand through.

"There's something seriously wrong with you. I'm starting to think you were dropped as a child." I say laughing.

"So that's why I'm friends with you, I get it now." He rebuttals laughing too. Only to receive a hit in the stomach by my free hand.

He dropped me in my class and proceeded to run to his own before the late bell could ring.

After two hours of reliving the many painful moments of my childhood and over a hundred 'What ifs' running through my brain, the lunch bell rang and I hurried to my locker.

After I grabbed my student ID and my current schedule, I walked with purpose to our regular table. Deciding my stomach is too nervous to eat I take out a song I have been working on for a while. Putting my leg up on the seat beside me I saved a spot for Beck as I usually do. First, Andre and Robbie join the table sitting as far from me as they can without trying to look rude. Next was Tori and Cat. Cat immediately took the seat to my right, Tori took the seat between her and Andre. Last to come was Beck who took the seat to my left.

The table was quiet until Rex decided it was time to ruin a perfectly awkward lunch by opening his mouth.

"Hey, dark chick. What's up with you and that new kid?" He asked suggestively

Removing my eyes from the song lyrics I glare at the annoyance and opt not to answer.

Instead of continuing to question me on Florence as I could tell everyone excluding Cat wanted to do, the table went quiet.

After a few minutes I could hear a familiar voice beside me.

"Hey, Jade sorry I took so long. I had to talk the lunch lady into microwaving you some popcorn."

A smile spreads across my face as he passes me the comfort food. "You'll never change will you Flor." Apparently I said this with some attitude because I could feel the groups fear spike.

"Never Jadey." He replied cockily, paying me back for the use of his childhood nickname.

Scooting toward Beck, Cat and I made room for Florence to sit down.

"What's up miss Caterpillar?" Florence grinned side hugging Cat as she giggled.

"Wow. I cannot believe that didn't make you run off screaming." Robbie said

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat yelled

"Nothing, nothing. Just that" Robbie tried to back track but was interrupted by Florence.

"So Jade, Cat, care to introduce me?" He questioned immediately bring Cat back to Earth.

"This is Tori, next to her is Andre, then next to him is Robbie and Rex, beside them is Beck and next to him is Jade. But you already know Jade so I didn't have to introduce you." Cat said excitedly. "Oh and everyone this is Florence." She finished.

"Hey guys." Florence said calmly

A chorus of 'heys' were heard along with a flirty hi from Tori.

"So how long have you three known each other?" Beck was the first to ask

"Well I met Jade and Florence in second grade. They called us the three amigos, but I never got it because we aren't all guys." Cat explained

Seeing where her train of thought was going Florence quickly interrupted the story about her brother. "Jade and I have been friends since kindergarten."

"So is it your first day at Hollywood Arts?" Tori questions

"No I've actually been here since freshman year. I usually practice with my band in the music room during breaks but we're short a head singer so we're taking a break for a while."

I could tell more questions were building in the group's heads so before anyone could gain the courage I spoke up. "Well its been, well it hasn't been fun, but we have to go." I say to no one in particular as Florence and I stand up and make our way to the main office.


	3. We Band Together

So here it is it's pretty short but I figured an update would get me back into this story and this is all I could do with it still being interesting. Please don't give up on me guys, somethings have come up but I should be able to work them out soon. Read and review the bribery is still intended. :P

**

* * *

JADE'S POV**

Near the end of lunch the main office gave use our new schedules. The only problem was that my father's class was mandatory for graduation, and bribery was not acceptable apparently. There was only twenty minutes left for lunch so we began walking around campus in no hurry too get back to the questions that the group was bound to have. I feel a little sorry for leaving Cat there but she's pretty good at deflecting their train of thought so our secrets should be safe.

As we walked Florence and I talked about Beck and at some point I ended up telling him about the incident on Tori's first day, I'm not sure why but its just so easy to talk to him. He was suprised and looked a little angry but hid it quickly.

After a few minutes of walking a group of boys that i recognized as our old group came up.

"Is that our Lady of the Dark Miss Jade West?" Paul asked sarcastically giving me a welcomed hug. Behind him; Billy, a dirty blond haired goofball, James a dark brown haired chick magnet, and Aaron our groups sensitive kid, looked happy to see me and all took their turns hugging me.

"How have you guys been its been what, a year?" I say after we formed an almost perfect circle.

"I think so, Bill and Aaron got back from their student exchange program this year and James got back from his independent study this year too." Paul said

I nod remember how mad I had been to see our group dissolve. "Well it's nice to see I only missed a few months, why didn't you guys tell me you were back?"

They shrugged and said they had called but that they had never gotten through.

I nod and speak again, "So you got the old band together? I thought it was a new band Flor."

"Yeah well it never seemed right with anyone other then these guys."

"Speaking of the band, we have an idea if your into it." Aaron said

"What? And if you say use water instruments remember what happened last time you tried that?" I spoke laughing

"No nothing like that, we were wondering if you would be our lead singer?" He said almost jumping in excitement as Cat had done so many times.

Seeing their happy faces and hopeful eyes I can't help but to agree. I've always loved their music and a chance to sing with them, a chance to sing with my best friends would be the best thing.

After I agreed their was another chorus of hugs a kisses on the cheek. Only broken by a scream from down the hall. Quickly turning out of my hug with James, I watch as Cat and Aaron run toward each other hugging as soon as they met. These antics caused our whole group to erupt in laughter, because those two will never change.

Looking down the hallway I once again am greeted with the group. Beck is looking a little jealous but he has only ever yelled at me for getting angry when he hugs other girls so he has no reason to be jealous. Tori's looking flirtatiously at Paul, while Andre's discreetly staring daggers at him. While Robbie sits their in shock watching Cat and Aaron jump around excitedly.

Soon our group becomes bigger including everyone now. The hall is still empty and I move to allow Beck to stand beside me on the right with Flor on my left. After a few flirts between Tori and Paul, and some loud "What's that supposed to means" from Cat and Aaron to Robbie and Rex, Florence asks Beck to talk to him and they slid quietly away from the group.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Walking away from Jade with Florence I can't help but be jealous that she is so open with these guys. Not to mention her kiss with Florence earlier, I mean what the heck was that! I love her and nothing will change that but this is just too much. Also why did they have to go to the main office? Is she okay?

Once we were out of earshot of the group Florence turned around seriously. "Beck I need to talk to you."

"Sure." I say trying to hide my anger toward this guy.

"I heard that you kissed this Tori girl, do you admit it?" He said sternly

"Well I did, but it was during improve." I say sheepishly

"Let me just make this clear and if it doesn't stick then I'll have to have the group help make this clear. Okay. I f you ever do that again, and I don't know why I don't just do it now because cheating is unacceptable, but if you ever do this again lets just say we hit harder then Jade." He said slowly and threatening

"Okay, but what else could I have said. It was alphabet improve Tori said, 'Kiss me,' and I just said 'Let's do it.'" I say knowing now that their were so many better responses to both situations.

"Well let me help you, you could have said 'Let's not,' 'Let me check I have a girl friend,' or even 'Lima beans are eating my lips I can't.' Any of those would have worked but no, you chose the one that deliberately hurt her so I'll tell you one more time if it ever happens again, we'll take care of it. Just be happy I didn't tell the group yet." Florence said walking back to the group leaving me behind feeling worse then ever, almost worse then I had on the day I had kissed Tori.


	4. Stubborn Strength

_Sorry for my lack of updating powers but I hope this makes it up to you guys._

* * *

Today I have decided that I will be joining Flor's band so rather than hangout with the group at lunch today I'm going to be rehearsing with the others in the black box theater. When I texted Flor last night he said to bring in one of my original songs so we could practice with it during lunch. I hate to say this, but I'm kind of excited for the bad to hear this song, it's my favorite of all I've written.

Finishing the walk to my locker, I'm greeted with the best sight in the world, Beck holding hot coffee for me. Smirking at him I quickly open my locker and shove my books inside, spinning around to grab the drink from Beck's outstretched hand.

"Hey, I'm thinking order pizza from Antonio's for lunch?" he suggested pecking me on the lips.

"I have rehearsal with the band today at lunch." I reply. It's not like he's never had a rehearsal or project during lunch either. But I still can't help but notice how his mood shifted.

"Okay, well I'll see you in Salsa class after lunch at least." Shoot I forgot to check my schedule against his.

"Maybe, do you still have yours schedule sheet from the beginning of this year?" Looking at me strangely He searched around his locker to find it and came back with it in his hand, as I grabbed mine from my bag.

Handing his to me I examine the two pieces of paper. "We'll we still have Siqowitz together but I have Salsa before lunch now." I say angrily, I miss my old schedule four classes with Beck and the remaining two were at least in the same hallway.

"Hey when did you get your schedule changed anyway?" Beck asked looking more beat down now with a mix of curiosity.

"Yesterday, I tried to text you last night but I had to talk with my mom for awhile." I say remembering all the things we had discussed the night before: changing schools, moving back in with grandma in Texas, even moving to the Bermuda Triangle was thrown into the mix, anything to get away from our devil.

Just then the four minute bell rang and the two of us got ready to go to Sikowitz's class. Walking inside, I was quickly pulled away from Beck's side by Sikowitz. Flor and Cat were already at the corner I was pulled to.

"Jade, Florence, did you guys get your schedule's changed?" At the nods of our heads, Sikowitz continued, "What period do have his class?"

"Last period on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays." Florence answered

"Good, I have you first period on Wednesdays and Fridays, second period on Mondays." He exclaimed. "I talked with him earlier in the teachers' room and told him that a student of ours," He nodded to me,"will be unable to make it to his class for the year due to a medical issue. He said that as long as you have a note, and just participate in the talent show and make one CD, he would be able to pass you."

"Great! The shows only in two weeks and Andre would be able to help you make a CD." Cat suggested happily.

Turning toward Flor I asked, "Would you and the rest of the band be on the CD with me?"

"Of course, jeez we wouldn't miss the chance to record with the great Jade West." He finished hugging me.

Across the room I can see Beck's jaw clinch slightly as he gazes over at our small group. Serves him right for all those times I've been 'overreacting in a jealous manner'.

A few classes later and it's lunch. Florence and I sit in the Black Box waiting for the rest of the band, he's at ease while I nervously read over my lyrics hoping the group would like them.

Within five minutes the rest of the guys have shown up and their instruments have been tuned. I pass them each some sheet music I had had Andre help me with a few years ago.

At the drum beat I began singing with Florence as my back up singer/guitarist.

You're too loud, I'm so hyper

On paper we're a disaster

And I'm driving you crazy

It's my little game

I push you, and you push back

Two opposites so alike that

Everyday's a roller coaster

I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship

You say you can't handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits

But your just (just) so (so) full of it

Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth

Shut up and kiss me

So shut up!

So shut up!

I call you and you pick up

I tell you how much I'm in love

I'm laughing and you get mad

It's my little game

Go ahead now, admit it

You like your world with me in it

Like a record, it's broken

Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love) hate (hate) relationship

You say you can't handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits

But your just (just) so (so) full of it

Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth

Shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh

The riffs on my guitar

The way we fight, we make up fast

Oooooh yeah...

So shut up!

Love hate, love hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love) hate (hate) relationship

You say you (you) can (can) handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits

But your just so freakin' full of it

Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth

Shut up and kiss me

We end the song, with both Flor and I singing into the middle mic facing each other. As the guitar fades out and the band stops playing, we can hear applause from what we thought was the absent audience.

Looking through the stage lights I can see the group amazed faces on each of them. My smile turns a little smug at this sight. Beck, standing beside Andre, is just starring at the me and Flor.

"That was great guys. Cat told me you needed my help with the CD so I figured I'd come get a sense of your sound before I could start working on anything."

Hoping off the stage, after quickly putting our instruments away, the band and I sit on the edge of the stage as the other group sits in the front row facing us.

"Thanks for the help, man. We have until the talent show to finish the CD and the best technology any of us can use is text." Florence said

"It's no problem, guys. So first off whats your band name?"

Looking around the band a lot of shrugs went around, forming a huddle of some sort we began throwing out ideas.

"Death?"

"Too dark."

"Pink Unicorns?"

"Aaron!"

"It's just a thought."

"A stupid thought."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oye vey."

"I got it."

"What, Jade?"

"Stubborn Strength?"

"I like it."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"I still like pink unicorns. Ouch, stop hitting me Paul! Yours is awesome too, Jade."

Turning around back to the other group, Paul answered, "We're the Stubborn Strength."

"Cool, any ideas on the CD's name." Andre asked again

Just then th bell rang.

"We'll tell you tomorrow." Flor answered

"Okay."

"Hey what if we call that the Pink Unicorns?" Aaron suggested

"Ooo, I like it!" Cat exclaimed

"Not going to happen." Paul replied

"Your so mean to us!" Cat and Aaron replied as they ran from the group.

Leaving the rest of us to make our way to class. Well everyone except me and Flor, with the devil's class next period and our apparent 'medical reasons' to not attend. We watched the group walk out of the theater, Robbie with a gloomy expression and, after giving him a good by kiss, Beck following with an upset air about him.


	5. For Her Heart

**This chapters more of a set up kinda chapter. The song is by Orianthi called Think Like a Man, also last chapters song was by Orianthi entitled Shut up and Kiss me. Ummm.. so enjoy and please review they help me get a sense of if your liking the story. Thanks to my reviewers with shout outs to jadelyn and NothingPersonnel for their consecutive reviews.  
**

* * *

**Jade POV**

"School ends in two hours and I promised Jessica I'd drive her home, so I guess I'm stuck here." Flor exclaimed while walking back toward the stage and taking a seat on it's edge.

"How long is it going to take you to ask her out. You've been in love with her for, what? Five years now." I say taking a seat beside him. Beck will be giving me a ride to his house after school so I'm just as stuck as Flor.

"These things take time." He replys blushing slightly

"Time is like three months, what your doing is way more then just time." I say admittedly its confusing and by the strange look Flor's giving me I can tell I lost him, "You know what I mean." I shoot back as he laughs.

"Ahh, everything's just complicated, Jade. We've been friends forever and I don't want to screw that up." He replys, his head cast down.

"Listen to me Flor, this is the only time I'm going to stay this so take note. Jessica likes you too. You just can't see it, because your way too wrapped up in, 'What if 's." Placing my hand on his shoulder I finish my pep talk. Days like this, I just want to lock those two in a room.

"I got it we'll call the CD 'For Her Heart', kind of dramatic, huh?" Flor says excitedly

For some reason his suggestion actually sounds good. If nothing else it works together with the name, 'Stubborn Strength's newest release entitled: For Her Heart' has a nice ring to it.

"I like it, now we just need, what, thirteen songs for the track list?" I reply grabbing a pen and paper from my bag.

"Yeah, we already have one song so we just need twelve. We still have a little less then two hours might as well get started." He said getting up and grabbing his guitar along with blank pieces of sheet music.

Fishing around my bag for my just recently finished song, I pull it out of the folder and read over the lyrics quickly. Liking what I see, I stand back up to the mic and tell Flor to come up with notes to the lyrics I sing. Nodding his agreement I start.

Must be you if the phone don't ring

Here I am obsessing

He loves me, yeah, he loves me not

I tell myself I should just learn to shut up

No I need to be like you

Ignore my emotions emotions are dumb

Surfing the channels till my senses are numb

Shorten my attention span,

I should think like a man

Stick my foot in my mouth and just run away

Turn off my cell, I ain't got nothing to say

Disappear and not give a damn

I should think like a man

I should think like a man

Oblivious it must be nice

Nothing spoils your appetite

You're checking out every blonde in sight

You're telling me that it's just all in my mind

Yeah I want to be like you

Ignore my emotions emotions are dumb

Surfing the channels till my senses are numb

Shorten my attention span,

I should think like a man

Stick my foot in my mouth and just run away

Turn off my cell, I ain't got nothing to say

Disappear and not give a damn

I should think like a man

I should think like a man

I could save myself so much trouble

I could save myself this heartache

But it's the best advice I know I'll never ever take

Yea I got to, I need to, I want to be like you

Ignore my emotions emotions are dumb

Surfing the channels till my senses are numb

Shorten my attention span,

I should think like a man

Stick my foot in my mouth and just run away

Turn off my cell, I ain't got nothing to say

Disappear and not give a damn

I should think like a man

I should think like a man

I should think like a man.

Finishing the song I look to Flor and see him scribbling furiously at his music sheet trying to get it all down. After about ten minutes he was finished and looked at me with false offense in his eyes.

"Well. On behalf of my gender I'd like to say I'm offended." He stated sarcastically

"Oh, shut up, Flor. I wrote this after a fight with Beck it is suppose to be angry." I reply rolling my eyes as I push him.

Shaking his head he looks back down at his music sheet, "I have my notes written but the others will need to write theirs at practice."

"Sounds good. That's the last song I have actually finished so well need to write more." I say sitting back down beside him.

"How about a love song." Flor requested

"Ohh, someone wants to sing to their girlfriend." I tease

"I'm just saying their are a lot of people who like happy, love songs." He tried to back up his choice, a blush making its way onto his face.

"Like you." I once again tease, nudging his shoulder.

"Well I think it would be easier to tell Jess I like her if we sing it to her, you know? That way I can be comfortable." He says nervously looking back toward the floor.

"I get it, besides I've been waiting five years for you two to get together. We'll write it and sing it in the talent show, sound good?" I reply smirking

"Sounds perfect." He replies with a sickeningly goofy smile covering his face.

Great of all the guy best friends I could have I get the sensitivity, romantic one. I've been hearing about Jessica for five years now and no matter how much we try to get the two together they both chicken out. This talent show can't come soon enough.

Soon the final bell rang and both Flor and I pack up our stuff and move to meet the two people who keep our lives interesting.


	6. Dear Father,

This is a short chapter but I felt bad for leaving you with no ending so her is a small ending. The songs used are: Just a Kiss - Lady Antabellum & Dear Father - Sum 41

* * *

The stage was set up with flickering lights, and sweat causing spot lights. I grip Flor's hand as I catch sight of my father.

"You ready?" He asks

Flashing him a smirk and positioning my mic, I let the band go on center stage as I stay in the wing.

The music begins and I quietly drag Jess from the wings with me to center stage all the while singing,

"Lying here with you so close to me,

It's hard to fight these feelings,

when it feels so hard to breathe.

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile."

I have her stand between Flor and me while he sings his next line,

"I never open up to anyone

So hard to hold back

When I'm holding you in my arms"

He pulls her close to him and I lock eyes with a somewhat relieved, Beck.

Together we finish the song,

"We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight."

Almost before we end the last word, the PDA on stage went to a whole new extreme.

"Well, while Flor here does other things with his mouth, the band and I would like to sing a song to our new teacher, Ryan West, guess now is as good a time as ever to let you understand the dreams you tried to kill. Go on sit back and watch, while I show all of them what you could never understand." I say staring daggers at the man.

Address this letter to Dear Father

I know you as complete unknown

I guess it's better you don't bother

All our truths should be left alone

Be left alone

Be left alone

I learned the things you never showed me, took the chances you'd have blown, and to this day the one and only you remain a complete unknown. Complete unknown, Complete unknown.

So many years have been ignored, you've been gone without a trace. I'm getting used to knowing you're just a name without a face. Without a face,Without a face."

With that, I walk off the stage into Beck's arms, completely leaving that scared little girl behind me.


End file.
